


The Lion

by merrysmutmas



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Flirting, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Tattoo Fic, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysmutmas/pseuds/merrysmutmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the drabble request "Imagine being a professional tattoo artist, giving JJ a tattoo, and the two of you hitting it off" and I ran with it.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion

I raised my eyebrows at the woman walking through the doors. Yet another young blonde wanting a feather or some birds or a dream catcher. I rolled my eyes at my co-worker Abby who was munching through a burger at the front desk.

“Uh Hi” Said the blonde, placing her bag down on the counter and smiling at me. I watched her eyes flick across my body, taking in my tight singlet top and vastly tattooed form.

“Hello.” I replied, already a little bored. I pulled my hair off my neck, it was sticky hot today and even though I was only in a singlet and loose shorts, I was sweating under the lights in the studio. The weather was making me irritable and although I had trained for and then took this job because I wanted to be artistic, so far all I’d done was tattoo the words LOVE and PEACE on hundreds of 21 year old sorority girls.

“I’d like to get a tattoo” The girl asked, directing the question to Abby but looking straight at me. She was smiling and I returned her look with a half-smile of my own.

“Let me guess.” I began in my slow drawl. “Some birds, or an infinity symbol or-“

“I want a lion” She cut in, her eyes sparkling. Pulling a binder from her bag she withdrew an A4 sheet of sketch paper that was almost full with a picture of a giant lions head. My eyebrows raised slightly and I nodded, a little sceptical. She didn’t look like she could handle a tattoo like when she was dressed in a pair of slacks and a button down chiffon blouse.

She trailed her hand across her chest and my eyes followed her delicate little fingers. She twisted slightly and tapped at her shoulder blade. “Here.” She paused. “Today.”

I nodded again, and strode over to my appointment book. My apathetic co-worker shifted away from the desk in the rolling chair and let me see my appointment book which indicated I was free for two hours.

I was going to take a long lunch and maybe head to the pool for a swim but this seemed like it could get interesting.

“What’s your name?” I asked. “And do you have ID?”

They blonde nodded and reached into her bag.

“I’m JJ,” she said pulling out her wallet.

I smiled and replied "Y/n” with a nod.

JJ handed over her driving license. Our hands touched briefly and even though I knew my way around women and rarely got nervous, I was the first to pull back.

 

JJ stripped off her blouse and sat on the chair, her legs dangling slightly as her torso pressed against the back of the chair.

As she shifted, her singlet top rode up and my eyes darted to the strip of skin of her lower back. I could see the bottom of a small tattoo and continued preparing the needles and ink.

“Is this your first?” I asked, moving back towards the chair. JJ turned slightly and shook her head.

“No” she responded, lifting the back of the singlet. I tried to not to look to impressed but I had apparently caught the very bottom of the tattoo and the rest of it spread across most of the middle of her back, stopping just before her bra strap.

“Nice” I commented, nodding my head. I set about transferring the picture she had given me onto her skin. “Did you draw this?”

JJ shook her head again, her blonde hair wiping around. “My best friend Spencer did.” I nodded.

“It’s good.” I replied.

Once the picture was in place, and JJ had nodded her approval with those sparkling eyes, she settled herself on the chair and crossed her forearms, placing her chin on top of them. She met my eyes in the full wall mirror across from her and smiled again. I was beginning to like seeing that smile.

“Ready?” I asked and she bit her bottom lip and nodded excitedly.

I began working, calmed by the gentle buzz of the machine as I started the outline of the Lion’s giant head. JJ hardly moved, and aside from twitching briefly as the needle passed over the bone of her shoulder blade, she remained silent.

“So JJ” I said as I wiped the ink from her skin with a paper towel, “Where do you work?” I saw JJ bite her cheek and smirk as she answered.

“I work for the government actually.” I nodded, mildly impressed. “I’m a communications Liaison actually.” I cocked my head slightly and caught her eyes in the mirror. This girl was intriguing, and I wanted to know more.

JJ twitched again as I passed over the other side of her shoulder blade.

“I do a lot of press conferences.” She said, lowering her head and twisting it so her cheek rested against her forearms. “It’s fairly boring.”

“Hmmm” I said in response, turning to grab more ink. “So what do you like to do when you’re not working for the government or getting some serious ink?” I asked wiping a small amount of blood from JJ’s pale skin with the paper towel.

JJ laughed slightly. “Well I like the beach.” She paused and tried to catch my eyes in the mirror. “And I like dancing.” I met her gaze and even though I couldn’t see her mouth, I could tell she was smiling from the twinkle in her eyes. I smiled back at her and dropped my head, hiding my face in my work, trying not to let her see I was blushing.

I hadn’t blushed around a girl for a long time. I wasn’t usually the one to get smitten, my tall stature, piercing lip and almost completely tatted skin meant women swooned over me, not the other way around.

I worked in silence for a while, humming along to the songs on the radio as I worked. It wasn’t long before I was finished the line work. I moved away to change needles and JJ stretched out her arms in front of her.

“Hey y/n?” She asked, sitting up slightly.

I turned to face her on the swivel chair and cocked my head

“Do you mind if I use the bathroom?” I nodded and pointed her down the hall.

Abby was at my side in an instant.

“She’s cuuuute.” She said excitedly, gesturing to the empty seat in front of me. I rolled my eyes and shooed her away.

JJ emerged from the hall and sat back down in the chair giving me a ‘thanks’ and a smile filled with gratitude.

When she was settled, I began working again, this time shading the lion’s face and mane. It took me just under an hour to finish up the shading and once it was finished, JJ stood and looked over her shoulder in the mirror, nodded triumphantly. Her face was filled with glee and her eyes shone. I turned slightly and met Abby’s eyes as she held up a handwritten sign that read ‘ASK HER OUT!!!’

JJ turned around, allowing me to smother the fresh ink with Vaseline and then cover the area with saran wrap.

I saw that there were two giggling girls sitting in the waiting area, both of them with long blonde hair and tanned skin. One would be my next customer and the other would flit around me while I worked, making reassuring noises to her friend about how much the tattoo hurt. Ugh great.

I helped JJ carefully pull her blouse over her arms and there was a moment where our eyes locked and my breath hitched.

“Thank you again.” She said, her voice low and- was I mistaken or was she pushing something into my hand?

JJ turned and moved to the counter, swiping her credit card through the machine.

I looked down at the small piece of white card she had given me. On one side, the words _call me_ in a loose looped script and when I turned it over, I noticed an official government logo and the words

_Agent Jennifer Jareau._

_FBI Communications Liaison._

 

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open slightly. The FBI? This girl was full of surprises.

 

I raised my head and my eyes scanned the shop for her but JJ was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts/ requests/ drabbles at http://cloudstreeandtheoceanfloor.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
